


We & Us

by goldenduo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, cloudwink are brothers, more tags to come as we go on with the story, side 2park, side onghwang, timowoon is barely there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenduo/pseuds/goldenduo
Summary: Trauma cloaks Sungwoon in, and decides that he doesn't want to feel. But it only takes a heartbreak, music and a certain Kang Daniel for him to know how to love again.





	We & Us

**Author's Note:**

> i have given in from months of in denial and am now openly acknowledging myself as nielwoon trash. here's something to suffice my immense nielwoon deficit, and i hope it serves you guys well too. i am one who mostly writes drabbles/one-shots but i wanted to challenge myself with this one.
> 
> shout out to my fellow onghwangnielwoon2park trash thea! this is it. this is our dream fic. (if i deliver it well, and find the time to complete it woops)
> 
> i. i've been in drought for faaaaar too long so expect rusty inconsistent writing. i'll edit it soon.
> 
> ii. tentative title

Sungwoon plays of stories and emotions, fingers tapping the ivory keys mindlessly. A melody that takes him back to the memories of yesterday; memories that are meant to be forgotten.

 

The string of notes reminds him of the days when it was just the two of them. All of him that was just for Sungwoon, and all of Sungwoon that was just for him. His warm embrace in which Sungwoon effortlessly moulds into, his slender fingers that fit into his own perfectly as if it’s meant to be, and his whispered i love you’s amidst their sweet kisses.

 

But its's over, and he’s long gone.

 

Now, Sungwoon stares at his blank music sheets, unable to compose a line and only the piano stays and talks to him.

 

 _He’s badly hurt, numb, and he decides to never feel again_.

 

*

 

Tranquil blue and pillows of white clouds gallop across the early afternoon sky when Sungwoon sits on the bleachers at their campus park, legs crossed and nose buried in a book. He’s listening to his favourite playlist, one that takes him to his own safe haven found deep within his own thoughts. Sungwoon rarely allots time that is purely his, so he allows himself to remain aloof from the demands of college, or life as whole and just enjoy the serenity surrounding him.

 

Only it was cut short when a hard pat on his shoulder jolts Sungwoon back to reality and he looks up, only to find his brother Jihoon beaming at him a little too brightly, with a boy following him behind with an equally bright smile.

 

“Good afternoon, my precious hyung!”

 

Sungwoon plugs his earphones out before greeting his brother’s boyfriend, deliberately ignoring Jihoon. “Hi, Woojin!”

 

“Good afternoon, hyung”, Woojin chuckles, shooting a salute towards the older boy, both boys seeking amusement from Jihoon’s annoyance as the latter rolls his eyes.

 

“What do you want, Jihoon?” Sungwoon asks, like he knows Jihoon’s intentions. He has mastered his younger brother’s shameless antics over the years - those seemingly bashful eyes accompanied with an obnoxious pout and the most irritating baby voice one could come up with. A lethal combination indeed and in as much as how Sungwoon continues to convince himself as immuned, he easily gives in anyway.

 

“Help cover up from mom and dad for me tonight?”

 

Sungwoon watches as Jihoon play with the hem of his own shirt, batting his eyelashes shamelessly at him, just as he had expected. He raises his brows, nodding at him signifying his brother to continue.

 

“Our dance club is holding a party tonight and as freshmen, our attendance is mandatory.”

 

“Not really”, Woojin slides a comment by his side, earning a smack. “Jihoon just wants an excuse to piss himself drunk, and I will be there as his knight in shining armour, as usual.”

 

Sungwoon snickers, “And what’s in it for me?” Because that’s how it has always been between the two brothers - a simple give-and-take agreement that has kept their brotherhood peaceful, easily skipping the fist fights and violence. It was a settlement forced upon them by their parents ever since they were young but they’ve grown with it eventually.

 

“Laundry for a week?”

 

“Make that two.”

 

Jihoon takes a few seconds to ponder and study the offer. Is two weeks of doing Sungwoon’s dirty laundry equate the same worth as drowning himself in alcohol, with a high probability of making a fool of himself (but Woojin will be there to save him from it anyway, his quote and quote knight in shining armour)? Yes, oh definitely yes. Thus, he seals the deal with Sungwoon with a handshake.

 

“Deal.”

 

*

 

Evening falls on the metropolis and envelops the horizon with darkness when Sungwoon dives into his work, sheets of sketched up paper scattered all over his bed. In times like these when Sungwoon wonders why he had fooled himself into taking up architecture, that while the creative aspect of the field may be fun and exciting, the technical and perhaps the more tedious part is way too strenuous. The demand of work is arduous, almost merciless, and drains him fatigue every week. Sungwoon straightens his back from the drafting table, fingers blotted in ink and heaves a deep sigh.

 

A spark of curiosity dawns onto him, on how his life would’ve been if had he chosen the path he once desired for – _music_. A lot would’ve been different, from jotting down music notes and lyrics instead of drafting architectural plans, to producing melodies instead of designing infrastructures. Maybe it would’ve been easier for him, maybe his desire to create would’ve remained afire, but maybe not. But what he’s purely sure of is that music is, or rather, was his escape, his sanctuary.

 

Music had been once his confidant, one that he felt he can share his stories and emotions with. He would sit by the piano, play of a melody he hears deep within him and allows himself to be one with music, emitting raw and real emotions with every note. Most of the time, he would compose an upbeat joyous melody, and at the rarest of times, melancholic, or even angry.

 

But it was when that time when his ex-lover left him that Sungwoon caught himself writing songs that no longer hold joy, but rather anger and sorrow. A messy breakup filled with spiteful words thrown at each other, scratching each other away wounded that lead Sungwoon drowning. He was drunk in his own misery, wallowing himself in defiance. The more he composed music that possessed his feelings, the more he had become almost obsessed with his befouled emotions. But during the times he would fail to compose a fail and confront his pain, he grew frustrated and even more angry. His emotions were swallowing him raw, devouring the remaining sanity left in him. He knew he had to stop, and luckily he got to spring himself out of it before it completely ate him alive.

 

Music no longer saved him, and instead became a reminder of a pain he wants to bury in the past.

 

And that is how Sungwoon chose architecture instead, a labourious but fulfilling course nonetheless.

 

*

 

Sungwoon startles himself awake from his sheets of work when his phone buzzes at a little over past 1 AM. “Woojin?”

 

“Hyung, you need to come over!” Woojin’s shouts through the phone, loud music almost drowning his voice. “Jihoon fainted!”

 

It took no longer than a second before Sungwoon jumped up from his seat as he hangs up on the phone and grabs his car keys, rushing to his brother as fast as possible.

 

Moments later, Sungwoon steps into the house directed to the address Woojin texted him to and snakes his way towards where he spots Jihoon by the couch laid in his boyfriend’s arms.

 

“What the fuck happened?”, Sungwoon asks Woojin, panic and annoyance clear in his voice as he watches his brother being nursed by an unknown guy whom he is not familiar with, perhaps a member from their dance club.

 

“He had an allergy attack, probably from one of the many drinks he had and I panicked I didn’t know what to do and then he just fell unconscious.” Woojin explains in jumbled incoherent words and a little too quickly for Sungwoon to absorb word per word.

 

“But he’s going to be fine”, the unknown guy cuts through the two, replacing Woojin’s incomprehensible explanation with a firm assurance. “He’s okay, he’s just had a little too much toxic in his system for a short amount of time.”

 

Sungwoon kneels down, joining them and eyes as the said unknown guy holds Jihoon’s head with much care, delicate and careful fingers working themselves into his brother’s aid. The guy keeps a close look on Jihoon, as if he has an expertise on what he’s doing. “Are you sure of what you’re doing?”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve had my good share of practice from volunteering”, the guy turns to him with a smile after laying Jihoon back on Woojin’s lap. “And my mom is a nurse.”

 

“Oh, okay. Good. Uh, thank you…”

 

“Daniel”, said guy introduces himself to Sungwoon with a blinding smile, hand extending for a shake. “I’m a junior from the same dance club as Jihoon and Woojin.”

 

“Sungwoon, older brother of that brat.” he reaches for Daniel’s hand and returns a smile, in hopes of mirroring his pure gratitude towards him for helping Jihoon out. But Sungwoon’s distress over his awaiting work at home and a passed out brother (- which their parents will slaughter the both of them for) took over him. Thus, an almost forceful tight lipped smile is all he could give. But Daniel doesn’t seem to notice. “I’m sorry if Jihoon was a huge bother.”

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Daniel says, smile never leaving his face and Sungwoon starts to wonder how can someone be this bright at an hour like this, especially after quite an episode his brother pulled.

 

“We should go home” Woojin speaks, carefully lifting Jihoon up bridal style with the latter laying peacefully against his boyfriend’s chest. “Thank you so much, Daniel hyung. We owe you.”

 

“No big, kid.” Daniel says, assisting Woojin with Jihoon in his arms. “Just take care of him."

 

Sungwoon was about to tail the two as they exit but he turns back to Daniel as the taller fixes up his stuff. “Thank you again, really. Jihoon would’ve probably been dead if it weren’t for you.”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Daniel chuckles, and there it is again, that blinding smile. “It was nice to meet you, Sungwoon.”

 

“Nice to meet you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments? suggestions? violent reactions? also hit me up @zzimins on twt :-) would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
